Home for Christmas
by Fated-Shadows
Summary: YamixYugi. Against all odds he was there, and they were together, and everything was as it should be.


**Title: **Home for Christmas  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Romance/fluff  
**Pairing: **YamixYugi  
**Warnings:** AU-ish, cavity-causing amounts of gratuitous fluff  
**Spoilers: **None.  
**Summary:** Against all odds he was there, and they were together, and everything was as it should be.  
**Disclaimer:** Yugioh doesn't belong to me, not even on Christmas.  
**Note: **Written for Kaoru. x3

* * *

Annual meeting for the presentation of recent developments in the scientific community: Four days.

Time spent at the airport while a snow storm left planes grounded: Twenty-one hours.

Plane trip home on the first plane that left, the ticket purchased for an outrageous fee: Thirteen hours.

Cab ride from the airport: Forty-five minutes, including one wrong turn, a fifteen-minute detour, and a few muttered threats of violent behavior if the driver didn't get him home before Christmas day was over.

He strode up the driveway, breathing heavily under the strain of his bags. He half-expected to not even be greeted, having promised to be back much earlier. Of course he'd called Yugi to let him know about the delay, and to tell him when he was finally about to board. Yugi had even assured him, "It's okay, don't worry about it. Just get home safely."

Still, whether the let-down tone he'd heard was real or imagined, Yami was convinced he'd disappointed his partner. It was near midnight, and he had expected Yugi to have gone to sleep.

So he was puzzled to see lights on through the window inside. When he opened the door, warmth and the faint jingle of music of drifted out.

"Yugi?" he called as he walked in, shrugging off his travel bags and out of his jacket. There was the thump of footsteps, and Yugi appeared from around the corner, beaming. Without a word, he strode forward, arms held out, and Yami stepped forward to pull him into his own arms and return the hug.

"I made it back in time," Yami said, smiling and pressing a kiss to the side of Yugi's neck.

"I'm just glad you're back, I don't care about the day," Yugi replied, pulling back to meet his eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Yami said, before glancing toward the living room and asking, "Did you light the fireplace?"

Yugi grinned, his smile looking more impish than usual in the muted light. "Well…just in case you did get back…I wanted the house to be nice and warm for you."

"But it was so unlikely that I would–"

Yugi let go of him and took a step toward the kitchen. "Are you thirsty? I'll get us something," he said, as if not hearing him.

"Thanks, that would be great," Yami said, turning to follow him. "I can get my own though."

"No, don't worry about it," Yugi held out his hand to stop him. "You've already had a hard day, go sit down and relax."

Obeying, Yami turned and walked to the couch, settling back on it and holding out his tired feet toward the fire. It really did feel nice, though he couldn't believe Yugi would have gone through all this trouble on the off-chance he'd make it home that night.

Yugi walked in then, carrying two glasses. He handed one to Yami. "Grandpa made his famous egg nog and brought some over to us yesterday. It was hard, not drinking it all, but I wanted to save some for you."

"Mmn, thank you," Yami said, accepting the glass and taking a sip. Yugi sat down beside him, and Yami reached out, wrapping his arm around Yugi to pull him closer. He didn't resist at all, cuddling up quite happily against him.

Loathe as he was to break the comfortable silence, Yami couldn't help asking: "So how'd you know I'd make it back in time?"

"I just did." Yugi leaned up to capture his lips. "Merry Christmas," he whispered, smiling into the kiss. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas Yugi," Yami breathed back, parting his lips, savoring the warmth. The warmth of his home, of the fire, of Yugi's body pressed against his. Everything perfect and soft and as it should be, against the odds of mother nature and confused cabbies.

It had all been worth it for this moment.

X - X - X

* * *

**Notes:** Yami is a scientist. Because I say so. xD Happy Christmas everyone!


End file.
